Welcome to the Big City (Rebirth)
Welcome to the Big City 'is the second episode of The Walking Dead: Rebirth. It was written by AquaSoloSky. Synopsis ''With Rick trapped in a bunker he meets a new survivor. Back at the camp, tensions rise when the Dixons return from their hunt. Plot Rick is still sitting inside the bunker looking shocked at the voice coming from the radio. The voice asks again if Rick is alive and Rick finally responds. The voice introduces himself as Glenn Rhee and he says that he's here to help. The opening begins. At the Atlanta camp Lori is with some women gathering wood and berries. One of them, Jacqui, asks if the mushrooms she's found are poisonous. Another woman, Donna, tells her that Dale would know. Jacqui nods and they both head back to camp. Carol, who was doing some washing asks Lori is she wants to head back yet, but Lori tells her to go on ahead and that she wants to find some more wood. Carol offers to help but Lori tells her to head back to camp. Carol reluctantly leaves. Lori continues to walk through the forest as someone grabs her. She is about to scream when she notices it's Shane. She laughs and they begin to kiss, undressing each other. Rick is still in the tank as Glenn is telling him a way out of the city. Rick nods and Glenn asks him what weapons he has. Rick says that he has a gun but his bag full of guns was lost outside. Glenn replies that he can see it but there wouldn't be enough time to get to it. Rick sighs. Rick notices a dead soldier at the other end of the tank. Next to the soldier is a grenade. Rick picks it up and climbs out of the tank, shooting walkers as he goes. A man is gesturing for Rick to follow him into an alleyway. Rick follows and the man begins to climb a ladder, he introduces himself as Glenn. Back at camp Lori arrives back and Amy makes a comment saying that it was about time she got back, Lori rolls her eyes and gives the wood to a woman by a fire, telling her to keep it going. Amy turns to Jim who is working on the radio and asks if it's done yet. Jim sighs and tells her that he needs to wait for the others to get back before he can get it working. Amy nods and turns towards the city in the distance. Rick and Glenn run across the top of a building they were on and a group of people burst out of the stairwell. One woman, Andrea, points a gun at Rick and tells him that he's basically killed them all. She goes on to say that Allen had been drawing the walkers away with gunfire and now he's basically trapped on the other side of the herd. Rick apologises and says that he was only looking for survivors and another man, Morales, tells Andrea to put her gun down. Andrea obliges, but not before slapping Rick and storming back down the stairwell. Glenn reassures Rick that Andrea will be fine after she calms down and that they just need to think of a plan. Morales welcomes Rick to the "big city". At camp Donna is looking through the remaining food they have and finds that there is very little left. She asks Dale if he's seen anything but he says that he's been keeping watch. Donna hears laughing and turns to see Mandy give a portion of food to another survivor at the camp. Donna walks over and asks Mandy why she's cooking so much food and Mandy tells her that people were getting hungry. Donna rolls her eyes and says that they need to ration food until the others get back. Mandy mutters that they should've been back by now anyway. Donna is about to respond when a voice calls over to them asking if he heard correctly, that there was little food left. Donna and Mandy share a look and turn to see Merle and Daryl Dixon at the edge of the woods. Inside the building, Rick and Glenn arrive at the bottom of the stairs. Glenn is telling Rick how he knows the city like the back of his hand and that there's a bunch of vehicles just down the street. Rick nods and volunteers to go with him and get one. Another man, Theodore Douglas, says that he could go with them but Andrea says that it's a two man job, plus they got them all into this mess. Morales says that Allen will cover them, but it'd be a good idea to blend in. Rick asks what he means and Morales tells them to follow him and walks to the back of the store. In a blocked off room there are two walkers. Morales and Theodore pin them down and cut them open. Andrea says that Rick may want to wear a poncho for this. After putting the ponchos on, Rick and Glenn are covered in the walkers' insides. Back at camp Merle and Daryl put down their things and Dale asks how their hunt went. Daryl sarcastically replies that they don't have anything with them, so it obviously went well. Merle goes over to the man eating food that Mandy gave him and tells him that he hasn't eaten in days, before cleaning his knife. The man puts his food down and walks away. Lori tells Merle to lay off and that the others should be back from the city later with food. Daryl asks when "later" is, however Lori just remains silent. In the city, Rick and Daryl are making their way through the herd towards a van. However, before they can reach it, it begins to rain and the walkers around them realise that they are humans. Before a walker can bite into Glenn it is shot in the head. Rick looks up to see a man on top of a building with a sniper rifle yelling at them to go. Rick and Glenn run from the herd and manage to get into the van. Glenn manages to start it and they begin ploughing through the herd. Back at camp, Lori is in the rain trying to get clothes somewhere cry as everyone else is hiding in their tents. Shane walks up to her and asks if she needs a hand, Lori declines and says that she's almost done. After she puts the clothes away she makes her way to her tent and Shane asks if she wants him to keep her company. Lori seems to think for a moment before nodding. They get back to the others and they climb into the van. Andrea then directs them to another building where a man runs out, after getting into the van he introduces himself as Allen. As they ride out of the city, Rick asks where they're going, Allen responds that they're going to the others. Deaths None Other Cast '''Co-Starring * Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui * Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales (No Lines) Uncredited * Samuel Witwer as "Tank Soldier" (No Lines) * Orlando Vargas as "Atlanta Camp Survivor" Trivia * First appearance of Carol Peletier * First appearance of Jacqui * First appearance of Donna * First appearance of Glenn Rhee * First appearance of Miranda Morales * First appearance of Morales * First appearance of Andrea * First appearance of Theodore Douglas * First appearance of Allen * First appearance of Daryl Dixon * First appearance of Merle Dixon